pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon The Hacker
Dillon Prescott Henderson (born November 5, 1998), primarily known as Dillon The Hacker, is an American YouTube ranter and the archenemy of PewDiePie. Many of his victims included Smosh, Jacksepticeye, Boogie2988, and many more. He is friends with BGKumbi and was friends with 3PAC, who passed away in 2015. He is the self-proclaimed leader of Anonymous and 4chan, and claims to be I Hate Everything and the founder of T-Series. In one of his videos, Dillon exclaimed how he's going to meet PewDiePie in England. However, after his visit, Dillon was disgusted by PewDiePie, whom pushed Dillon away and treated him like a "fangirl". As a result, Dillon became PewDiePie's archenemy again, and assembled the Meme Krew to finally crush PewDiePie and all who stand in his way. During the Great Subscriber War between PewDiePie and T-Series, Dillon returned and proclaimed he hacked time and travelled to the 1980's and founded T-Series with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon claims he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and once that happens, he will start uploading his own videos to the T-Series channel and will become "untouchable". __TOC__ History Beginnings In April 1st, 2014, Dillon The Hacker joined YouTube and uploaded his first video, immediately hating on PewDiePie and claiming to be doing this strictly for business, and to cause "utter freaking chaos". Seeking to create a new generation on YouTube, Dillon stated how he's going to lead this new generation against every YouTube channel who stands in his way, mainly PewDiePie himself. War on PewDiePie Around 2014, Dillon The Hacker began making videos on hating PewDiePie, notable examples being Dillon making videos about how he beat PewDiePie and took over his channel, steal Marzia, and even releases an apology video, which turned out to not be true, and at around 1:07 through the video (link below) he apologises to the Bro Army for being born without brains, and wondering why they like PewDiePie. Terminated In 2015, Dillon was ultimately hacked by a presumed member of Anonymous called Derrick, whom hacked the former due to him having a "big mouth" and how he "doesn't like him". Dillon made a video attempting to intimidate Derrick on his new channel, which resulted in Derrick threatening Dillon one last time before the two videos were removed. Dillon asked PewDiePie for help, and eventually his channel got reinstated. Returning to YouTube "Resurrection" Due to PewDiePie helping Dillon reinstate his channel, Dillon was really grateful that his channel is back thanks to PewDiePie, and claimed that he's becoming friends with PewDiePie, even joining the Bro Army as a result. In 2016, his main channel got terminated, but eventually got it back. When Dillon turned 17, he claimed that PewDiePie was chatting with the former on Skype, and that he's coming to England to meet PewDiePie himself to celebrate his birthday, "kicking it old school". However, upon visiting PewDiePie in England, Dillon has the displeasure of being "treated like a fangirl", ignoring Dillon during most of his visit, and how PewDiePie spent most of his time cuddling up with Marzia instead of spending time with Dillon. As a result, Dillon claimed that he no longer cares that PewDiePie saved his channel, and that his actions are inexcusable, with Dillon returning to rant on PewDiePie as punishment. Assembling the Meme Krew Eventually, Dillon brought up a group of his friends and enemies in an effort to create the ultimate hacking group, declaring war on 4chan, Google and Reddit, including PewDiePie himself, forming what would be known as the Meme Krew. Great Subscriber War During the Great Subscriber War in 2018 between PewDiePie and the Indian music company T-Series, Dillon uploaded a video, stating he finally got a response from T-Series regarding PewDiePie. However, Dillon receives a video of himself stating that he is the one who founded T-Series in the 1980's with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon then claims he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and when that happens, he will start uploading his own videos to the T-Series channel and will become "untouchable". However, in a collaboration with Just Jargon, Dillon revealed that he actually does want PewDiePie to beat T-Series, but only because he claimed to have had "controlled him for years", and if PewDiePie remains the number one YouTuber, Dillon's control over the internet will remain absolute. Relationships PewDiePie Since he created his channel, Dillon The Hacker has publicly shown his clear disdain and hate for PewDiePie. In his first PewDiePie rant video, he claimed his motivation was to cause "utter freaking chaos", and to make a new generation of YouTubers. Dillon consistently targets PewDiePie in his videos, claiming to have beaten PewDiePie and to have taken over his channel, steal his girlfriend Marzia, and to be personally responsible for PewDiePie shutting down all comments in August 29, 2014. He remarks on how if the Bro Army didn't give him the exposure he has today, PewDiePie wouldn't have even known who he was, leading to Dillon becoming PewDiePie's archenemy. Videos PewDiePie has surrendered. Dillon the Hacker wins. PEWDIEPIE LOSES Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Hackers Category:Introduced 2014 Category:Enemies Category:People